Tala and Ovidio's Tale
by NightWolf1159
Summary: Based on the movie but with my OCs. Tala and Ovidio were adopted by Widow Tweed since they were pups along with a red fox kit, Todd and as they grew they meet a coonhound pup named Copper and become best friends but what will happen when these two pups leave the farm to become sheep dogs? One of the pups doesn't know that they are a half-wolf and will find out who they really are.
1. Chapter 1

**_(Flashback) _**

_I looked up seeing my mother nuzzling me and another pup beside me then gunshots was heard making me and the pup jump, mother seemed frightened and she looked down at us lovingly then she disappeared. I looked around the box that we were in and tried to see a way to get out but there was none suddenly another few gunshots was heard then silence, I whimpered and heard flapping then an owl appeared looking down at us and sad smile appeared on her face. _

_"Happened to the both of you too, oh you, poor things. You know what stay right there and there'll be someone coming to look after the three of you. Big Mama and the boys will get that person here, right away." Big Mama said before she flew off and I looked confused._

_'Wait, three of us? There's only me and this pup beside me. What did she mean?' I thought then without warning; a bunch of clothing was dumped on me and the pup. The clothing was picked up and dropped down again then it was picked up again, I saw an old, obese woman and she has grey hair and was wearing simple pink stockings with brown galoshes and she had glasses on. She clutched her chest and smiled tenderly._

_"Well, bless my soul! Why it's... it's a baby fox and pups." She said looking down adoringly. "Hello there." Then she looked up briefly. "I wonder where they're mothers are." I look down for a while then I smelled another scent and looked behind me seeing a red fox kit looking around curiously, I yawned and lied down but I remembered seeing a piece of paper saying 'Free Pups' before I submitted into the darkness..._

* * *

><p>Life seemed to pass by on the farm where I lived with my best friends; Ovidio and Todd. Ovidio is a black and white Border Collie and Tod is a Red Fox, me... well, I don't know what I am but I feel like I didn't belong on the farm but with the wild. I have black and dark grey fur with blue eyes and a black nose, Ovidio has brown eyes with a black nose and so does Todd but he has tuft on his head with black ear tips and dark red paws.<p>

I was sitting near a tree watching Dinky and Boomer trying to get a worm for their breakfast but so far they were unsuccessful once again and it can be quite amusing watching them.

"Woah... What happened to you?" Ovidio asked concerned approaching Boomer with Todd.

"Aw, shucks! I think I bent my b-b-b-beak!" Boomer exclaimed, touching his tender beak and winced then Dinky flew over to him, irritated.

"Now, see what've you done?! You've cost us our breakfast!" Dinky shouted and Boomer glared at him.

"I cost us our breakfast?! It was your fault!"

"What're you talkin' my fault?!"

"Yeah!" As they continue arguing I rolled my eyes at them and looked at Todd and Ovidio having disgusted looks on their faces.

"A worm? For breakfast?" Todd and Ovidio say simultaneously and gags while I just chuckle. We walk away from the arguing pair then we spotted a butterfly and began to follow it playfully. I giggle seeing the butterfly fluttering around us then Todd, Ovidio and I jump onto the log, I smelled a new scent and turned my head seeing a male coonhound pup sniffing the ground before entering the log.

He has light brown fur with dark brown ears and a big dark brown spot on his back and there was two small spots on his back legs; one each of on the legs, he also has a white muzzle, paws, underbelly and tail tip. My best friends had noticed him and I nodded at them moving to investigate, I stare down a small hole that was on the top of the log and I lower my head sideways, so I could hear suddenly something presses itself into my ear making me jump away from the hole seeing a sniffing black nose before it disappeared. The three of us proceeded to the end of the log and peers over, looking inside the log and we saw the Bloodhound sniffing the ground.

"Whatcha smellin'?" Todd asks and the Bloodhound looks up and smiles.

"I'm on the trail of something'." He answered before sniffing the ground and moving again.

"Trail of what?" Ovidio asks.

"I don't know yet." He answered again and continues sniffing until he reached us. He sniffed us but sniffed me and Todd more. "Why it's you two!" Then he howls and Todd, Ovidio and I jump to the ground, looking at him.

"What do you do that for?" Ovidio asks while Todd laughs a little.

"We're supposed to do that when we find what we've been trackin'." The Bloodhound answered smiling.

"I'm a fox! My name's Todd." Todd introduced himself smiling.

"I'm a border collie. I'm Ovidio." Ovidio introduced himself grinning and I rolled my eyes at him.

"My name is Tala and I don't know what I am... So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Mine's Copper! I'm a hound dog!" Copper announced happily and pounced on me playfully making me giggle and we wrestled for a while.

"Gee, I bet you'd be good playing hide and seek. Wanna try it, Copper?" Todd asked and Copper looked at him grinning eagerly.

"Can I use my nose?" Copper asked.

"Ha ha! Sure! Right, go to the log and face it then close your eyes and count." I told him and he got off of me before doing what I told him to do, I rolled over on my stomach and stood up.

"1... 2... 3..." Copper turns his head a little.

"No, Copper! You can't peek! That's cheating." Ovidio said frowning and Copper turns his head to face the log again.

"Alright, now start again." Todd said smiling and we start walking away, Copper starts counting again while the three of us run to a nearby tree stump and we run around it then hops onto the stump. Copper stops counting and sniffs the ground while heading towards the tree stump, he then looks up seeing us trying to hide and I grinned happily, jumping off the tree stump and running towards a tree before rubbing my fur against the tree then hid in some bushes.

I saw Copper sniffing around again and he went towards the tree, sniffing it and looked confused before he turns his back to the tree and sniffs more, I began to sneak up behind him and as he was about to look back I tackled him, laughing. Ovidio and Todd ran around us then I got off of Copper giggling and ran after them with Copper beside me, we were laughing together having fun.

"Copper!" A man's voice called out and there was whistling after the call.

"Gee, I gotta go." Copper said before running off and the three of us played more then we left to go back to the farm and went inside the house seeing our owner, Widow Tweed. I sighed and tried to remember my mother but I couldn't even remember her so I gave up and thought of Copper...

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Day)<strong>

I was with Ovidio waiting on Todd coming with Copper and at that moment, they came bounding towards us and we played with each other and rested after playing for an hour or two.

"Copper, you're my very best friend like Ovidio and Tala." Todd said smiling as Ovidio and I nodded in agreement smiling making Copper smile warmly and his tail wags.

"And you're mine too, Todd and you guys as well, Ovidio and Tala." Copper said.

"And we'll all be friends forever. Won't we?"

"Yeah, forever." Then Todd stood up quickly.

"Hey! Let's go swimmin'!" Copper starts running with the three of us behind him.

"Give me a head start and I can beat you guys!" I smirked confidently and ran faster before I even knew it I was ahead of Copper.

"I don't think so, Copper!" I shouted happily before jumping into a nearby lake with Copper, Todd and Ovidio following behind. Splashes came from each of us when we landed in the water, I splashed at Copper and he splashed back at me then we started splashing at each other laughing and grinning.

"Copper! Get over here!" Calls a male voice from yesterday but Copper ignored him and splashed me making me giggle. "Copper!" This call was louder than the first call and Copper winced then sighed before crawling out of the lake.

"Uh oh. I've gotta go home." Copper said.

"Do you have to, Copper? We were having so much fun." Ovidio stated and Copper shakes his fur dry.

"I gotta, he sounds awful mad." Then he runs off.

"We'll see ya tomorrow! And don't forget!" Todd reminded him.

"I won't!" I sighed and played more with Todd and Ovidio then we went back to our home to have dinner before we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up seeing that Todd and Ovidio have went to see Copper but I wasn't allowed to go see Copper because Widow Tweed was getting worried that I would go 'wild' and I didn't know what she meant by that. So, I just wandered around the house bored and for a few minutes it was peace and quiet suddenly I heard gunshots making me jump onto chair before climbing through the window and I jumped off then bolted to the road smelling Todd, Ovidio, Widow Tweed and two scents I wasn't familiar with.<p>

As I ran, I saw my two best friends hiding behind our owner who was glaring at an elderly man, he has grey hair and moustache and he only wore a grey jumpsuit, black boots and an olive green hat, and there was an elderly male Irish Wolfhound beside him. He has light grey fur with a grey muzzle and white underbelly, he has short dark grey ears and wore a red collar that had a rope tied to it and a barrel. I ran underneath the dog and sat beside Widow Tweed looking curiously at her and the man, tilting my head to the side.

"Dag nabit, woman! Your favourite fox and pup were after my chickens!" The man shouted as he pointed his finger at Ovidio and Todd.

"Rubbish and poppycock! I don't believe it! They wouldn't hurt a thing!" Widow Tweed shouted and glared at him.

"You callin' me a liar, you muddle-headed female?! I saw it happen!" The elderly dog had growled at our owner.

"Amos Slade, that temper of yours is gonna get you into a lot of trouble someday!" I noticed that the man who I learned that his name was Amos Slade had turned red and looked furious.

"Temper?! Temper! Woman, you haven't seen my temper!" He takes his hat off and throws it on the ground then stomps on it. "If I ever catch that fox or pup on my property again, I'll blast that fox! And next time I won't miss and as for your dog, Ol' Chief here will deal with him for sure." The dog who's name was Chief had growled at Ovidio making him gulp nervously and I glared at Chief before growling at him that's when Amos had noticed me, his eyes were wide in shock.

"Tala! What are you doing?!" Ovidio whispered harshly and I ignored him.

"Woman, are you crazy?! Owning a fox and a pup is one thing but a wolf pup! You're losing your head, woman! When that wolf pup grows older it will turn on you!" Amos shouted and I looked in confusion at him.

"She isn't full wolf! She is half-wolf and half-dog, I found her and Ovidio in a box along with Todd who was sitting beside the box. There was a letter on that box saying 'Free Pups' and I didn't see their mothers anywhere. And I knew she was a wolf when she started howling but she didn't look like a wolf but looked more like dog then I realised that she is a wolf-dog, a hybrid and I think her father was a wolf whilst her mother was a dog. Besides, I couldn't just leave her for death and I've been thinking that she could be raised as a sheep dog along with Ovidio until they are older that way she will get discipline like a dog does." Widow Tweed said.

"Woman, she isn't capable of being a dog like that pup, Copper and Ol' Chief here. Its best that you leave her in the woods when she is older but when she starts acting like a wild wolf then I will blast her and I won't even miss!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm just doing this story because there is a poll about my other stories, so when I finish this story and I'll see if there will be more votes on the poll if not I have to write a few chapters for my stories. Anyway, you guys can read and review this story and my other stories. I don't own Fox and the Hound only my OCs, Tala and Ovidio.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I waited on the porch along with Ovidio and thought about what a sheep dog is but I also thought about Todd and Copper, that we won't see them until we come back as trained sheep dogs. I heard barking and looked up seeing a car stop that looked similar to Widow Tweed's car and the driver got out of the car along with an elder Border Collie, the driver was an elderly man and he wore a brown jacket, dark blue trousers, black boots and grey hat, he has greyish-white hair and blue eyes and the elderly dog has a brown nose with dark brown eyes and his paws were black.

I heard the door open behind me and Ovidio suddenly we were picked up by Widow Tweed and put in the back seat, I tilted my head and saw Todd looking out through the window as he stared at us confused, I looked around then heard the car start I saw Widow Tweed by the door and waved before going inside with tears in her eyes. I looked at the front seeing the elderly man and dog in the front seats I then lied down on my stomach along with Ovidio and we closed our eyes, submitting to the darkness...

* * *

><p>I woke up and saw that I was in a barn and I was lying on straw, I got up and turned my head seeing Ovidio biting on a straw and I rolled my eyes at him knowing that whenever we would be in a barn he would bite on a straw just to eat it. I heard a commotion outside and numerous voices, I raised a brow confused and wanted to know what was going on and went to Ovidio before standing beside him looking at the door that was slightly open.<p>

"It's too early!" A young male voice complained loudly.

"Be quiet, Alex." A stern female voice ordered.

"Oh, wait! Wait! Wait for me! I'm going to see them first! I can't wait to see the new arrivals! I'm going to play with but I'm going to see them first!" A male adult voice shouted excitedly.

"Calm down, Liam." An elderly male voice said gently and a chuckle was heard. Then a male Border Collie with green eyes and a black nose came in quickly looking around too fast and I noticed that he had long legs.

"Right! Right! Where are those two? Where are they? Where are they?" He asked and he disappeared behind some hay stacks as three more Border Collies came in. "Up here! Little bairns, where are you?" Then a female Border Collie with aquamarine eyes, a dark brown nose and a few patches of brown fur on her neck and face just turned her head.

"Liam, dear. I think you shall find them down here." She said as she turned her head back to us.

"Oh! Alright! Yes, right you are Emma I got ya! Didn't see them down there and I thought they were up here. Oh well, nevermind!" Liam called and he appeared before sitting down beside Emma.

"Are we all here? Roll call! Alex!" an old male voice called out from the bigger Border Collie with blue eyes and a brown nose. A male Border Collie with aquamarine eyes, a dark brown nose and a patch of brown fur on his head, looked straight ahead.

"Yeah." Alex replied bored and annoyed.

"Emma!"

"Yes, Sir Mattox." Emma replied politely nudging Alex roughly.

"Liam!" It was silent for a moment before Liam snapped his head up.

"Oh! Right! That's me! I'm here! And always am!" Liam replied excitedly.

"Audrey! Oh, she's not here because she is with the bairns of the Boss. Sir Mattox! Yes, I'm right here." Sir Mattox said chuckling. "Apollo, Blaze, Flare! Apollo, Blaze, Flare! Oh no. I'll be right back." Sir Mattox groaned and went outside, Ovidio and I looked at each other sharing confused looks. Then, Sir Mattox came back with an red Border Collie, an orange Border Collie and a black Border Collie. Sir Mattox sat on a hay stack while the trio of the huge and strong muscled Border Collies sat in the corner grumbling.

"Shall we get started, Sir Mattox?" Emma asked and he nodded.

"Right now. Its time to introduce you all to our new arrivals who are our newest members in joining our pack and will be staying with us until they are ready to leave and go back to their home. Their names are Ovidio and Tala." Sir Mattox said proudly and they all looked at us.

"Such little wee bairns." Liam said softly and grinned.

"That dark furred one looks like a gutter rat to me." One of the Border Collies of the trio whispered in the corner and they started snickering.

"They remind me of how adorable you looked, Alex. Now, look at you, you are so well grown." Emma said lovingly and was about to nuzzle Alex but he pulled away from her.

"Mum don't." Alex hissed.

"Listen up, new arrivals! You are extremely lucky pups." Sir Mattox said and Alex groaned while two Border Collies of the trio started complaining quietly.

"Not that boring speech of his again, can't he just skip the whole thing?" Alex asked and Emma sighed exasperated by him.

"Alex, remember. We have to listen to the speech for it is important to us and be quiet. You can never hear it too many times." Emma said as she sat up straight.

"Some dogs are never so lucky, some are born as Golden Retrievers, some are born as Cavalier King Charles Spaniels and some small dogs are even born as Bichon Frisés." Sir Mattox said and some of them started making nicknames for those breed of small dogs. "But you are Border Collies and both of you are on a sheep farm that has been going on for years before I was even born and when I became a sheepdog I worked my very hardest to earn it and so will you when the time comes. Now, to be a working sheepdog is the noblest profession in the canine world. No other creature cannot control a flock of sheep like we can and as I'm growing older the Boss has decided that both of you are staying with us here to learn how to be proper sheepdogs and to become one of us. So, you both will be fully trained up as fully fledged working sheepdogs until you go back home."

"Stay?! But why should that rat stay as well?!" The black Border Collie with red eyes demanded sharply from the trio.

"I won't be here forever, Apollo and the Boss needs great dogs besides Tala is a half-dog and I can see a sheepdog in her."

"Great dogs? But that runt-" Apollo was interrupted by Sir Mattox.

"But for now, since Audrey is going to look after them when she comes back from work. So," Apollo's eyes widened in shock and shook his head.

"Oh no. Don't say it, don't say it."

"All of you are going to take in turns to babysit." Liam started jumping around before looking up at Sir Mattox grinning.

"Great! Can I be first?!" Liam asked excitedly.

"Can we both be second?" Emma asked while Alex groaned annoyed by her.

"Can we be never?!" Apollo snapped.

"Calm down, Apollo. I'm sure they would want to spend time with you and your brothers. Since Blaze and Flare are your brothers, the three of you will have the weekends." Sir Mattox said and chuckled.

"Sir Mattox! Why?" The red Border Collie with green eyes asked.

"Blaze, the Boss needs some dogs to look after these pups and since your younger brother, Flare has been on good behaviour, I just gave you three only two days to look after Ovidio and Tala." Sir Mattox replied smiling.

"It just gets better. No fair." Apollo said growling and I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Srry for taking too long I was on holiday and busy on updating other stories' chapters. I don't own The Fox and the Hound only my OCs, Tala, Ovidio, Sir Mattox, Alex, Emma, Liam, Blaze, Flare and Apollo.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**(Next Day, In the Evening)**

"Hello! I'm your Uncle Liam and please don't tell me yer names... You're Ovidio and Tala. Oh, Ovidio is sleeping... oh well! Now, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I've got the longest legs on this farm, well, apart from the Boss but he's only got two so that doesn't really count. And if you're lucky and you eat enough mud and straw, those little legs of yours will be as long as mine! Its so much better being dogs cause we are so lucky or a stoat..." Liam trailed off and he stared into space. "Are you wanting to be a sheepdog?" He asked me and I nodded excitedly.

"Of course, Uncle Liam! I do want to become a sheepdog, someday." I said happily.

"Then promise that you will become a sheepdog then, promise. Promise." I giggled as he put his paw in front of me.

"Okay, okay! I promise." And with that, I put my paw onto his and he laughed joyfully then he yawned.

"My, you've worn me out."

* * *

><p><strong>(Following Day, In the Morning)<strong>

"Hello, bairns. I'm your Auntie Emma and this is your Cousin Alex." Emma introduced and Alex blinked as he stared ahead looking bored.

"Aye." Alex said and Emma sighed.

"Now, Liam has told you that long legs are the most important thing a sheepdog can have." I nodded as I paid attentive whilst Ovidio was biting straw. "Let me tell you that the concentration is just as vital. Because you can never afford to take your eyes off those sheep, so, I have a game to help you practise."

"Boring." Alex said.

"I'll play since Ovidio is busy on his straw." I volunteered and Emma smiled approvingly.

"Good girl, Tala. Now, all we have to do is look at each other and the first one to blink, loses. Alex, start counting." Emma ordered as she and I stared at each other.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... 11... 12... 13... 14... 15... Mom, she's real good. Isn't she?" Alex whispered to Emma and she glared at him still not blinking before returning her gaze to me. "16... 17... 18... 19... 20... 21... 22... 23..."

The game went on for hours until it was midnight and Emma and I still haven't blinked.

"1,006... 1,007... 1,008... 1,009... 1,010..." Alex counted as he yawned then Emma blinked making me grin victoriously.

"Ha! You blinked!" I shouted and jumped around happily.

"Well done, Tala." Emma praised and Alex laughed.

"Beaten by a puppy." He said and his mother glared at him sternly making him grin sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Weekend Arrives)<strong>

I huffed when Apollo and Blaze were making jokes about me while Ovidio was busy annoying Flare as he stared straight ahead. I tilted my head in confusion as I looked at the quiet brother, he seemed to not care that Ovidio was annoying him and only seemed to focus on something else but what?...

I looked at my claws seeing that the ends were sharp and pointy, I looked up a it seeing a barn owl looking curiously at me and I grinned at an idea that came to my head, I then confidently strode towards the owl and circled it.

"Hello, I need your help. Sorry that I'm scaring you that I'm doing this." I apologized making the owl smile.

"Doesn't matter, Uncle George here, doesn't care and I bet its because of those bullies and I'm surprised that Flare isn't joking around with his brother about newcomers because he always does it. I believe your name is Tala and its nice to meet you again, I'm George if you can't remember me." He introduced himself and I looked confusingly at him.

"What do you mean by meeting me again? I wasn't born here, I don't know where I was born only that my mother abandoned me." I said making George frown and shook his head.

"Nevermind, anyway, just ignore them." He told me before flying off as he screeched loudly making Apollo and Blaze jump to their feet and running outside barking loudly. I laughed hysterically not noticing Flare rolling his eyes at me before returning his gaze to straight ahead, ignoring Ovidio's questions.

* * *

><p><strong>(5 Months Later) <strong>

"You must always keep your tail down because if you keep on waving it around like a feather duster, the sheep will think that you are daft and we don't want that." Sir Mattox said making me stop wagging my tail and kept it low.

"Like this, Sir Mattox?" I asked as I slowly stalked like a predator and saw Sir Mattox nodding his head approvingly.

"That's it, Tala. Very good." He praised and I grinned at the response. "Not like that, Ovidio!" I looked to my side seeing Ovidio swinging his tail as he hummed a song making giggle.

"Huh! What? What was that you said, Sir Mattox?" Ovidio asked oblivious of Sir Mattox's teaching making the old Border Collie sigh in defeat.

"Oh, I give up."

**(1 Year Later)**

A year has past and I enjoyed my life on the sheep farm but yet wasn't a sheepdog like Ovidio has been since last week, The Trio Brothers would try to get me into trouble and they bully me constantly but one day, I'll show them that I will become a sheepdog.

I was walking beside Sir Mattox along with the Boss, Apollo, Blaze, Flare and Audrey. I met Audrey, a few weeks after and I was surprised that she looked like Sir Mattox but younger and feminine, and her eyes were dark brown. We were going down to the Cliffs to see if there was any problems and I wasn't aloud to be near because of the Three Golden Rules, Sir Mattox told me:

1. Stay away from the Cliffs.

2. Keep your distance from rams because they despise dogs.

3. Most important of all, never, ever, go head to head with a sheep because its very dangerous. (Only proper sheepdogs are allowed)

I stuck to those rules ever since, I made new friends at the farm. I heard Boss muttering something making me perk my ears up and my eyes squinted to see a ram near a cliff edge and the ram wasn't moving just staying there like it was his territory.

"Apollo, Blaze, Flare, Audrey. Go down there." Boss ordered and the sheepdogs did as they were told as Sir Mattox and I watched.

"Tala, do you remember what I told you that the eyes of a sheepdog can do marvellous things?" Sir Mattox asked and I nodded. "Well, they are going to use those eyes of theirs to get the ram to turn around and go back where he came from in the first place. But, I'm afraid because this ram is known to never back down without a fight thus causing me to worry for the trio brothers and my daughter's life."

I looked to the direction of the sheepdogs as they crept along obeying what the Boss was telling them to do; whistling instructions to them. Before I even knew it, I went after the sheepdogs ignoring Sir Mattox's calls and the Boss's shouts, I knew I was breaking an important rule but Sir Mattox's knowledge of the ram had made me worried for the lives of my friend and enemies (I don't know if Flare is either, my friend or enemy).

Apollo, Blaze and Flare seem to have stopped dead before backing away slowly with Audrey beside Flare exchanging looks of confusion, but what are they confused about? I heard the Boss's instructions to them and I suddenly realised that the seagulls were making too much noise! But, how can I hear him over the birds? As the sheepdogs sat on their haunches not knowing what to do.

I then knew that I would defy to Sir Mattox and the Boss, and even the rules because an instinct told me something; I was to go head to head with the ram whether I'm a sheepdog or not. I slowly crept along the path that the sheepdogs went down to as I kept my tail low, I heard gasps of shock from the four but didn't stop moving and I saw the ram directly in front of me, not moving at all making me freeze and rose up a little.

"My, my, its a little wolf. Long way from your pack... but wait a minute, your the half breed just like all other mutts only that they breed with different species of dogs unlike your parents did since you are half-dog and half-wolf." The ram said making me think, half-dog and half-wolf? What does he mean by that?

"You're going to turn around and walk back where you came from." I ordered sternly making him laugh amusingly.

"Oh, really. Well, little wolf, this is my turf and I'm not leaving it." I growled and glared at him.

"Listen to me. You're going to turn around and walk away." He stomped his hoof down as he glared angrily at me.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Then his horns shoved me causing me to fall and roll over the edge. I screamed in terror and I thought that I was going to die and I wouldn't know who I am really am, truly. I landed hard on my side making me groan in pain and look up seeing the ram cackling then I stood up and looked over the edge seeing the bottom of the cliff making me realise that I wasn't dead!

I then felt something bubbling inside me making me feel wild and dominant, I growled and started to go up a path and decided that I had to remember what Sir Mattox taught me.

"Its okay! I'm alright!" I shouted and saw the ram look at me in shock as I stalked towards him and stared at him.

"What? She's back and unharmed!" He exclaimed.

"Now, you start walking." He tried to shove his horns at me but I ducked.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I rose up a little.

"Yes, you are." I backed away a few times due to him trying to shove his horns towards me.

"You can't make me!"

_"Be impressive." _Sir Mattox told me in my head.

"Yes, you are." I said sternly and slowly.

"I'm not!" He roared as he stomped his hoof.

_"The power is in the eyes."_

"Look at me." I ordered and the ram just turned his head away from me. "Look. At. Me." I growled lowly then he snapped his head towards me then he looked at me as I stared straight at his eyes seeing the fire in his eyes flickering away, replaced by my eyes glowing brightly and in my eyes that I saw was a creature; a wolf.

"Turn around. Right now." I ordered sternly and he nodded franticly looking afraid as he turned around slowly.

"O-okay, I-I'm t-turning. I'm t-turning a-around. I-I am." He stuttered and cheers from the four sheepdogs and knew they were watching then the ram went back to the path he came from, as he went up the hill I felt the urge to howl. I raised my head high and howled loud and clear not knowing that in my eyes reflected back a wolf and fire behind it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for taking too long, was busy. ^^' Anyway, just finished a story and my poll is still up so go have a look please and read and review my stories even this one. I don't own Fox and the Hound or its characters just my OCs, Tala, Ovidio, Sir Mattox, Alex, Emma, Liam, Blaze, Flare, Apollo, Audrey and The Boss.<strong>


End file.
